Entwined Symphony
by Hades no Fyr
Summary: It has been a year after the Kuran Rido incident. Peace returned, but not for Kiryu Zero. Meanwhile, a girl from Italy, who was on a quest of revenge, came to Cross Academy. What would happen when the two, who shared a similar past, meets? ZeroxOC
1. Prologue

After the Kuran Rido incident, peace returned to Cross Academy and its occupants, but not for Kiryu Zero. Meanwhile, a beautiful girl from Italy, who claimed herself to be a hunter and was on a quest of revenge, came to Cross Academy in Japan. What would happen when the two, who shared a similar past, meets? This story is set one year after the Kuran Rido incident.

**Author's Note:** To be honest, I really like Kiryu Zero! When I read VK manga by Hino-sensei, I always think that Zero shouldn't suffer alone without someone to share his pain. Especially after he found out that Yuuki, the only one he loves (maybe because she's the only girl he knew, duh!) is actually a Pureblood and has left with Kaname, leaving him behind. So, Zero, alone. Therefore, I got inspired to write at least a better and happy ending to Zero; he deserves a better girl than Yuuki. My writing may suck but I just wanted to share my ideas and know what the readers' opinions. So, here goes my first fanfiction!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own VK and all of its characters.

The red-cloaked figure quickened her pace through the towering trees that stood in the midst of the night. Sharp, heavy breaths fumed out from her mouth, searching for air to fill her lungs, which felt like it was going to burst any moment due to lack of oxygen. The figure coughed and then blood spurted from her mouth. The figure then quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand. Occasionally, the figure groaned in pain. There was a big gaping wound on her back – a wound caused by vampire claws. Later, the figure dropped down onto her knees as she could not stand the venomous pain anymore. She must rest, she decided. Staggering, the figure walked towards a tree and leaned against it, breathing in and out slowly and steadily.

Slowly, the figure in red cloak raised her gaze to the sky. _Tonight was a full moon, like 'that' night_, she thought. A wave of nostalgic pain swept in her heart. She winced. She did not want to recall the night that changed her life forever, the night she lost all the things precious to her.

"Damn." She cursed. The wound on her back was slowly healing but the pain was still unbearable. The figure dropped onto her side, trying to get into a more comfortable position that would not kill her back some more – she lay on the dew-wet grass. As the figure inhaled the sweet scent of grassy earth, closing her eyes, she recalled what she encountered just a moment ago. The encounter that earned her the injury on her back.

***

The vampire pounced onto the silver-haired hunter who was lying on the earth viciously, in a way similar to a hungry wolf pouncing on its prey in front of its eyes. The hunter, however, managed to roll aside just in time before the clawed hands of the blood thirsty vampire dug onto the earth where he had been. The hunter muttered a string of profanities under his breath and aimed his silver gun towards the vampire. Just about he was focusing the aim, blood trickled from his forehead to his eyes, blurring his vision. The hunter was distracted for half a second.

This was the time where the vampire took his opportunity. Generating a ball of black energy in his palms, the vampire threw it towards the vampire hunter.

The injured vampire hunter struggled to get up and dodge but his feet felt like they were rooted to the ground. He was somehow mentally disturbed that night and could not really act fast enough. He cursed once again and tried to use his last weapon – his trump card - when suddenly the vampire yelped in pain, resulting in his missile not connecting to his enemy. Instead, the ball of energy flew and hit a tree beside the hunter, making the tree burst into black flame in no time. The vampire was becoming even more enraged than before and turned around to see who exactly had interrupted his fight.

The vampire saw a figure in red cloak, face hidden, holding a few silver daggers in its hands. By the size and scent of it, the vampire could make out the figure was a girl. A human girl. The vampire sniggered. A meal came just in time as he needed it. The snigger had turned into a sickening laugh and the vampire, ignoring his enemy, charged towards the red-cloaked figure instead.

"No!" The silver haired vampire hunter shouted, clasping the wound on his head and tried to stand. Tried to protect the mysterious girl as well. _The girl would die_, he thought. _This vampire is exceptionally strong._

But the opposite to what he thought happened. With stunning speed the cloaked figure evaded the vampire's careless lunge and threw the daggers she had been holding with perfect accuracy. Her daggers stabbed the vampire on the chest and it howled in agony. However, that was not all. The girl had not enough. She unsheathed her sword strapped at her waist in one fluid movement and charged towards the reeling vampire. She was about to stab the vampire right at the heart when the vampire's eyes bulged – as if something had charged him up – and he jumped past the girl with the speed of lightning and clawed the girl's back with his talons, tearing her cloak and flesh along. A cry of shock and pain came out from the girl's mouth before she fell onto the ground.

This was the perfect time for the one watching the whole drama to act. The silver haired vampire hunter wasted no time to grab this opportunity to kill the creature he hated the most in his whole life. He lifted his gun again, this time with the perfect aim, and pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

The vampire roared in agony before he fell onto the ground just beside the motionless girl. He disintegrated slowly, his skin fell off his bones, skull cracked open and lastly all of his bones turned to dust, leaving only a crumpled set of clothes on the wet earth. The hunter finally had the time in the world to get back onto his feet again. Sighing, he stood up and walked calmly and nonchalantly towards the mysterious cloaked figure who appeared out of nowhere and had helped him quite indirectly. He only approached the figure a few steps when suddenly the figure scrambled to her feet – and ran away, leaving the silver haired hunter dumbfounded. Nevertheless, the hunter made no attempt to call out or chase after the figure. He only watched the figure dissolved into the darkness of night among the trees.

***

The red-cloaked girl's eyes flickered open opened and then opened wide in shock. Had she fallen asleep? How long had she slept? The girl raised her head and looked around, nothing had changed. The sky was still dark as it was nighttime. The girl breathed a sigh of relief but what she saw almost made her gasp loudly. The moon, was no longer a full moon. A few days must have passed while she was asleep. Quickly the girl got up from her lying position with her hands as support. She groaned as she felt spasms of pain reverberated throughout her body. It was then she realized that the wound on her back – the claw wound - has healed completely. The girl smiled a little and resumed her journey through the woods, staggering.

The girl did not know how long had she walked with the help of a crumpled map in her right hand and a compass in another. Finally, after hours that she personally felt like an eternity, she saw the majestic building she had longed to see. The reason why she left her home country.

"Cross Academy." The girl whispered.

* * *

Well, I guess that's the end of the prologue. I'm sorry if I made grammar or spelling mistakes, I am after all just an amateur writer. In fact, this is my first time publishing a story on the Internet; it made me nervous! Anyways, I hope readers will read and review this story. And I most welcome constructive critics. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

The door of Chairman Cross's office opened with an unmistaken bang. Kiryu Zero entered silently, his trademark frown was on his face. On his forehead was a bandage with a hint of dried blood. The wound of two days ago.

Chairman Cross, the ever so kind-faced ex-hunter, looked at Zero and gasped.

"Oh no! My Kiryu-kun! Whatever's happened to your forehead?" He hastily pushed away the piles of paper he had been holding with great force, resulting in the papers scattered all over the floor. He obviously wanted to escape those mountains of works. He then jumped over the table and rushed over to Zero with outstretched arms, only to get a kick from Zero _on_ the face. Zero's frown became even uglier.

"You already nag about this wound two days ago, remember?" He hissed. Acid was obviously in his tone.

Chairman Cross cowered, rubbing his face, which now had a shoe print on it.

"What is it that you wanted to say?" Zero asked.

Chairman Cross picked up the scattered papers on the floor, arranged them neatly and put them on the table before he claimed his seat back at the chair. His goofy expression had turned quite serious. He pushed his spectacles.

"Well, before I get to the bottom line of the matter, I wanted to ask you something. Have you been sleeping well? Did the nightmares come…"

"It's not a nightmare. Memories…more like." Zero shrugged. His expressions turned bitter. "It did make me lose focus but I can control it now."

Chairman Cross's face was an expression of concern. "Mm." He nodded.

"Anyways, is there anything I can help you my son?" Chairman Cross held one hand in the air and started being melodramatic again. And Zero was undoubtedly pissed off by now. His anger had started to boil within him whereas his patience was getting paper thin.

"Seems like you don't have anything important to say. I'm calling this a day." Zero turned around was about to storm off from the room when his eyes caught glimpse of a big, black luggage. The one that you often saw in airports when someone was going overseas. Zero stopped in his track. And turned round to face Chairman Cross again.

"Whose luggage is that?" Zero asked, taking small steps to the bag, as if being cautious.

"Those?" Chairman Cross raised his head. 'Aah, actually that's the reason I call you over, Kiryuu-kun."

Somehow, the mysterious owner of the bag had piqued Zero's interest.

"Soon, we will be welcoming a hunter from Italy."

Zero arched an eyebrow. "Italy? Why would a hunter from Italy come all the way here?"

"Well, she's here on a vampire-related business. And since it's so rare to have a hunter come visiting from overseas, we the Hunters' Association decided to give her a welcoming dinner. However…" The Chairman paused for a while. "She was two days late from due. She was supposed to arrive two days ago. Her bags, that she sent, have arrived first. What could have possibly happened to her? She didn't send us a message either."

_Two days ago? That was exactly the day he met a strange girl in the forest while hunting vampires_, Zero thought to himself. Nevertheless, he shook the thoughts away. _Maybe it's just a coincidence._

:Kiryuu-kun? Are you okay?"

Chairman Cross's question snapped Zero back to reality. "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Nothing." Zero answered curtly.

"So, I hope you'll show up at the dinner Kiryuu-kun. She comes here alone, to a foreign country. We can't let herself on her own. Not when she is a _hunter_." Chairman Cross said. "And…she will be living here for a while. Until her mission is complete."

Zero's eyes widened in shock. "What? She's staying in here?! Have you lost your mind?" Zero rushed over to the Chairman's table and banged his fist on it, nearly breaking the table into half. "I. Don't. Want. The. Girl. To. Be. Here." Zero hissed the words one by one.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Kiryuu-kun. I've approved her request to stay here. See, her bags already arrived."

Zero grunted in disgust. He did not want a stranger to come and live in the same house as his. Not when he was in an unstable condition. He had become a bloodsucking creature after all. A nightmarish creature he hated most in his whole life. Too bad he could not do anything about it. He hated to accept the fact that the girl hunter would arrive anytime soon and live with them. Angered, Zero stormed out of the Chairman's office but not without banging the door in the process.

"This is it. This place…Cross Academy." A figure in a red cloak slightly ripped at the back, whispered to herself. Carefully, the figure made a beeline towards the enormous gate and pushed open the gate. But it was locked. However, it was not surprising. It was one o'clock in the morning. Naturally, the gate of a school would be closed and locked. Thinking of a way to get in, the figure wandered around the school. Seeming there was no other door she could get into the Academy, the figure climbed onto a tree with one swift movement, jumped onto the gate, and then landed with a soft thud on the ground on the other side – the school. The figure smiled a little, thinking she would have done that earlier and not make herself busy by trying to find an entrance. Lost, the figure walked aimlessly in the school grounds, passing the buildings. She must find the Cross Academy's office, she thought. Suddenly, by some sort of intuition, she sensed a presence behind one of the trees in the compound behind her. Yet, she remained composed.

"I know you're there. Come on out." The figure spoke softly in a slight accent, breaking the complete silence.

The mysterious presence knew he had been found out. So he stepped out, coming into view. The girl in red cloak turned around to face the presence. It was a man. He had dark curls framing his head and his expression was not at all welcoming. His expression was hard and his mouth was curved into the shape of a fixed frown. He had a hat on his head and he wore a slightly worn long, leather jacket. An eye patch was also on his right eye.

Sensing the awkward atmosphere, the girl broke the silence again. "Are you…a hunter?"

However, her attempt to be friendly was met with hostility. Instead of returning her greeting, he aimed his gun at the stranger in front of his eyes. The girl was slightly taken aback and took a step backward. Despite this, she now knew that he was a hunter. Just like her.

"Uh…I come here on a purpose." She said, louder this time. As she spoke, she fumbled the insides of her cloak. "I meant no harm."

"And why should I believe you?" The man's deep voice sounded in her ears. The aim of his gun was still on her.

The girl finally found she was looking for. A license – her hunter's license. She showed it to the man in front of her.

"I am a hunter from Italy and I am here on a mission. I am supposed to meet someone with the name Cross Kaien, the Chairperson of Cross Academy."

Upon hearing what the girl confessed just now, his eyes widened slightly. He slowly lowered his gun. Slowly and cautiously. He stared at the girl in the red cloak, but was unable to see her face as it was obscured by the hood, added with the darkness of the surrounding.

"Very well. Come this way." The mean-looking man finally said and turned away, walking into a direction which the girl had no idea where it led to. The girl followed him still, half running to catch up with the man's fast pace.

"Excuse me but may I know who are you?" The girl asked politely and formally.

The man did not stop walking but looked at her. "Yagari Touga. A friend of the one who you're looking for."

"Oh, I see." The girl nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry but I can't reveal my name. I-"

"I didn't ask for it." He answered, not even waiting for the girl to finish her sentence.

The girl chuckled slowly. A slow, but hearty laugh. "Yes, you're right."

Both of them did not stop walking, weaving in and out of the buildings that came in the way and eventually they arrived at the biggest building in the Academy. They went inside, led by Yagari, and walked to the office. Yagari pushed open a door, which the girl assumed was the entrance of the office. Walking inside, the first thing they saw was a spectacled man with long brown hair tied neatly sitting at the Chairman's table. He immediately smiled upon seeing his friend and the girl.

"Welcome to Cross Academy. I am Cross Kaien." The girl brightened a little seeing the one she had been looking for. "I suppose you're the hunter of Italian Hunters' Association codenamed "Hecate" from Italy?"

"Yes." The girl's mood had changed completely by now. She smiled and bowed to Chairman Cross politely, as a sign of respect. It was a good thing she had learnt something by reading about the cultures of Japan or she would have posed an awkward atmosphere.

"Anyways," Suddenly the man known as Yagari interrupted. "I'm outta here. You deal with this girl." And he walked out from the door as soon as he said that. The girl and Chairman Cross watched him go before resuming their conversation.

"Have a seat Hecate. You look tired." Chairman Cross said and motioned to a chair in front of him. The girl, known as Hecate, did as she was told.

Chairman Cross gave Hecate a concerned look. "Are you okay? Why are you late for two days?"

Hecate hesitated for a moment. "I…was injured in the forest. I fainted for two days. That's why I'm late." Hecate confessed. Her answer surprised Chairman Cross. "Then are you okay? Should you see a doctor?" Eagerly he asked.

Hecate shook her head. "I'm quite fine. Thank you." She flashed him a smile. However, it was obvious in her voice she suffered from exhaustion. Chairman Cross seemed to sense this.

"If you say so, then I can show you your room to stay for tonight and the days afterwards." He got up from his chair. Then he walked to where Hecate's bag was put and carried it. "Let me help you to carry your bags." He offered.

Hecate's cheeks flushed. "Thanks." She muttered.

"This way." This time, Chairman Cross led the way. They went upstairs and walked past two rooms before finally arriving at the room meant for Hecate.

"This is your room. I think you must be very tired by now so you should go to bed. We'll discuss the important matters tomorrow, okay?" He placed Hecate's bag on the floor beside the door. Hecate gave him a quick nod. "Good night." Chairman Cross said.

As Hecate watched Chairman Cross walked away, she fought the urge to ask about the two rooms she saw on the way. But reassuring she would definitely get the answer tomorrow, she took her bag and went into her room, locked the door, took off her red cloak and finally let herself fall onto the bed. She fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep within seconds.

* * *

Hmm, maybe this is all for this chapter. I'll make Hecate meet Zero some time soon, in the next chapter. And please read and review okaay? Thanks!(^_^)


	3. Chapter 2: The Message

**Chapter 3: The Message**

Hecate's eyes flickered open, to reveal two molten sapphire orbs. And for a moment, she did not have any idea where she was. Suddenly, realization struck her. She was now in Japan. In Cross Academy. And she was on a mission to hunt a dangerous vampire assigned to her by the Italian Hunters' Association. Hecate looked at her wristwatch, which she did not take off before plunging herself onto the bed. It showed seven o'clock sharp in the morning. It was already considered late for her to get up at seven in the morning but not for today. Today, she was mentally and physically exhausted. And she knew why. Also, pampering herself was not her attitude which very much contrasted her dutiful nature. Yet, again, not for today. Suddenly, Hecate heard padded footsteps just outside her door. And from the weight pressed to the floor and fast pace, Hecate knew it was a man. But she just did not know whom. Hecate closed her eyes to concentrate on the sound of footsteps with her keen sense of hearing. From the sound, as Hecate heard, was not Chairman Cross. The sound seemed…lighter. The footsteps belonged to someone but Chairman Cross. Perhaps, another occupant. But who? He must be someone that she had never met yet. The sound later subsided and disappeared from her ears. Whoever the guy was, he'd left.

Yawning, Hecate rolled to her side. Then, she stared at the ceiling for a moment before wiping her eyes with the back of her hands, wiping the sleep away. She must get up, she decided. She was starving and her stomach had been grumbling to beg for food. She, after all, had not eaten for two days. Slowly, Hecate forced her way out of bed, reeling as she walked.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

***

"Well, Kiryuu-kun. I'm sure you are aware that our guest has arrived last night." Chairman Cross started the conversation that morning. Zero pulled a chair and sat on it, facing the breakfast on the dining table, "Yeah. I heard her." His expression was bitter, his tone hostile.

Chairman Cross sighed in resignation at Zero's behaviour. "Kiryuu-kun, please be nice to her. Don't show her that face of yours. It's rude." He said, referring to Zero's grimace.

Zero ignored the Chairman. He kept on chugging down his breakfast, as in a hurry to get out from the house. Chairman Cross's softened, but still hard, and looked at Zero. The exact expression that someone always had whenever they had something on their mind.

Seeing Zero's reaction, Chairman Cross couldn't help sighing. "Zero, the Hunters' Association has organized a dinner tonight at Pavanne Hotel. I hope that you could pass your job tonight, just this once, and go there. Perhaps, it'll get your mind off things." Chairman Cross suggested. "You've been very disturbed recently, haven't you?"

At this, Zero stopped eating. "What do you want me to do?" Zero was obviously wasn't paying full attention to Chairman Cross just now.

"Tonight will be held a dinner at Pavanne Hotel to welcome our guest. This is an all-hunters gathering so you can expect there are many people there and certainly no…vampires present." His voice lowered. "A majority of the hunters said they can come tonight when I called today."

"I'll be in my best behaviour, if that's your order."

Chairman Cross gave a weak smile. "Kiryuu-kun," He said, "It's a request, not an order."

Immediately, Zero's face softened a little. Perhaps, he felt guilty deep in his heart's core all of a sudden for being a little mean to Chairman Cross. Zero didn't speak, but he nodded his head once, slowly.

Zero then pushed his chair backwards and stood. "I'm going." He announced, then walked out, leaving Chairman Cross alone in the kitchen in the midst of his work. By that time, Chairman Cross had already finished preparing breakfast. He thought for a second, "Might as well check up on Hecate. I wonder if she's awake." Chairman Cross walked upstairs and went to Hecate's room. He rapped on the door.

***

Hecate jumped to her senses at once as she heart the knock on the door. She stripped her crimson cloak and threw it on the bed. She glanced at the long mirror nearby and saw her long hair was a mass of dry tangles on her head, and definitely not pleasant. Nevertheless, it was too late to reach for a comb so she combed and fixed her hair with her fingers instead, straightening them. And her hair magically bounced into place just as she wanted. Pulling and straightening her shirt, Hecate walked to the door and opened it. She expected to see Chairman Cross. And her guess was correct. It was indeed Chairman Cross. Hecate didn't greet, instead she scrutinized Chairman Cross's face. _Just I realized, he looked quite handsome,_ Hecate thought privately. _I bet he'll look better without his glasses._ A surge of blood rushed to Hecate's face, giving her porcelain face a faint tinge of pink.

Chairman Cross realized Hecate's scrutiny and was suddenly self-conscious. "Is there anything wrong?" He asked, suddenly uncomfortable by the doll-like stare from Hecate's sleep-deprived, but still beautiful sapphire eyes. Hecate shook her head.

"Nothing." She simply answered.

"Then, shall we have our breakfast downstairs at the kitchen?" He asked. The mouthwatering smell of food was drifting upstairs and Hecate had trouble resisting the temptation. On the other hand, Hecate felt like her stomach was going to grumble loudly – she had a hand over it to clutch her stomach, silently hoping the sound wouldn't be audible. She didn't feel like looking silly on her first day in Cross Academy.

"I'll go downstairs in a moment." She said. "I've got something to do."

"Very well then." Chairman Cross seemed to notice Hecate's attempt to conceal her growling stomach and laughed. "Come downstairs soon, we have something pleasant to talk about."

"Uhh, yes. Thank you, Chairman Cross." She bowed, embarrassed. As soon as Chairman walked away she closed the door, sighing. Then, she leaned against the door.

Only now did Hecate realize the interior of the room she was in. The room was painted a warm shade of brown and wasn't either too big or too small. The bed was located near the door, facing the window at the far end of the room, where through the thick, white curtains, sunshine began piercing in. Beside the table was a small mahogany bedside table. On the left side of the room was a wooden table with a wooden chair whereas on the right side was bare, except for a door that led to the bathroom, a mahogany wardrobe and a long mirror. A green fur rug was spread on the floor. Quite simple was the room but comfortable enough. Even the presence of air conditioner Hecate had considered as 'luxurious'.

Hecate then took a quick shower, doing only what necessary. Then, she grabbed her favourite sleeveless white dress with orange floral patterns and blue jeans and put those on. Next, she moved to the mirror, withdrew her comb from her bag and began combing her hair which she had dried after her shower in the bathroom. Her lemon-coloured hair was looking presentable, and her sapphire eyes hadn't look so sullen anymore. Hecate smiled with great self-satisfaction.

Energetically, she walked downstairs, half-running to meet Chairman Cross. She found the kitchen merely by just where the smell of food came drifting.

"Good morning, Chairman Cross." She greeted, grinning and flopped onto the chair. And Chairman Cross was slightly taken surprise by Hecate's attitude. Not to mention, she looked different than she did last night. She looked just like a normal teenage girl. She reminded him of…_Yuuki_. Chairman Cross's eyes darkened but weren't noticed by Hecate as she was too preoccupied with the breakfast.

Chairman Cross sat facing Hecate. "Well, let's eat. You must be starving. Let's make this quick, we have something to talk about."

"Okay." Hecate replied and took the bread in front of her, munching away. "Umm! Delicious!" She complimented.

Soon, they finished their quick breakfast and went to Chairman Cross's office.

Chairman Cross reached his hand into a drawer and pulled out a file containing papers.

"Well, you can read and sign these papers. It's the documents needed to enter Cross Academy. While you're staying here, you can still go to school. Education is very important, you can't afford to miss it."

Hecate mentally sweatdropped and forced a smile at Chairman Cross. "Err, thanks. I guess." She hadn't anticipated this – going to school - to be exact. Still, she signed the letters with her name, but carefully enough so that her real name couldn't be read. It was the Italian Hunters' Association that should a hunter goes on a mission, he or she cannot reveal his or her real name until the end of their mission. Instead they had to use a codename. As for herself, for this mission, she was codenamed "Hecate", derived from the Greek goddess of witchcraft. Previously, she had had codenames like Little Red Riding Hood, Lemon, Sword Dancer and some others. It all depended on the Leader of her organization actually.

By then, Hecate finished signing all the necessary papers, including those of vampire-related business.

"Anyways, Hecate." Chairman Cross suddenly spoke. Hecate turned her attention from the papers to Chairman Cross and gave him a questioning look. "Yes?"

"I was informed that you come here to hunt a vampire, no?"

"Yes." Hecate's expression changed.

"Who is this vampire? Do you have his data? We, the Japan Hunters' Association can help you in liquidating…"

"It's a mission assigned only to me." Hecate snapped. "I wish to handle it myself. And I expect no interference from anyone, not even the Hunters Association." Hecate cut off Chairman Cross's sentence with a tone of suppressed emotion. Chairman Cross was taken aback at seeing Hecate's sudden change of facial expression and attitude. Her expression had become as cold as winter and her eyes seemed to be filled with…anger? He couldn't decipher. He thought it wouldn't be wise to trigger the girl's emotion any more so he kept quiet.

Hecate continued, "The most I can say is…the vampire I'm hunting is in Japan."

"I see." Chairman Cross commented. "You must be careful." He said. Hecate gave a small nod again. It was then Chairman Cross felt like he should change the topic. The atmosphere that hung in the air was becoming somewhat distressing.

"About the dinner tonight…" He started.

"Dinner?" Hecate interrupted.

"Yes, tonight will be held a dinner to welcome you at Pavanne Hotel. The Hunters' Association has organized a dinner to welcome you, since this is the first time hunters from different countries met on a vampire-related business."

Hecate's cheeks flushed. "You needn't do that." I'm not anybody important."

A smile spread over Chairman Cross's handsome face. "It's already been prepared. You just have to attend the dinner tonight. And I'll go there with you. Plus, you can meet some people – they're all hunters too. Also…" Chairman Cross paused, "You'll be able to meet Kiryuu Zero."

"Kiryuu…Zero?" Hecate repeated, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "He's…?"

"He's sort of one of my children now. I adopted him five years ago after his family was killed by a vampire. He lives here too, but you haven't seen him before. He's not open to strangers."

Hecate nodded in understanding. She was quite the same. She didn't really welcome strangers too.

Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Children? Who else is there other than Kiryuu Zero? "

This time, it was Chairman Cross's expression to change. He quickly got up and looked out of the window where sunshine had poured through it, hiding his face. Hecate noticed.

"She was my adopted child too."

Hecate squinted her eyes. _Was?_ She wanted to ask but refrained herself from doing so. She waited for Chairman Cross had something more to say.

With a voice, slower than before, he continued, "Her name is Yuuki."

A spontaneous question slipped from Hecate's mouth. "Where is she now?"

"She's…" Chairman Cross seemed reluctant to say it. "Gone." He turned to Hecate and Hecate saw a sad smile was on his face. Hecate lowered her gaze from locking with Chairman Cross's eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that." Inside, Hecate was itching to ask the cause of this Yuuki's departure. _Maybe a vampire killed her._ Hecate thought.

"It's okay."

A beeping tone from a cell phone suddenly resounded in the silent room, making both Hecate and Chairman Cross jumped.

"Oh, sorry! It's my cell phone." Hecate immediately stood up, pushing a button to silence it. "Is there anything we need to discuss?"

Chairman Cross shook his head. "No, everything's done. You may go."

Hecate said nothing, and bowed before going through the door. To get more privacy, Hecate ran into her room and leaned against the door, checking the email she just received. Her eyes widened slightly at what she just received from her one of her superiors in Italy, Nyx. A meaningful half-smile slowly spread across her porcelain face as her eyes trailed down, reading the content of the message.

On the screen of her cell phone, was a picture and details of Chairman Cross and...Kiryuu Zero.

Hecate couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter 2. Hecate will be _very soon_ meet Zero at the dinner. Anyways, read and review!XD Thanks! Oh yeah, I've a drawing the maybe will give the idea how Hecate looks like. So, view my profile okay?XD


	4. Chapter 3: The Banquet and the Encounter

**Chapter 4: The Banquet where the Blood Spilled**

The night Hecate had been waiting for arrived in a flash. It was finally the time of the banquet. Very soon, the event will be held at the booked hotel.

Hecate already had a dress to wear, thanks to her senior's advice on bringing at least a formal dress to wear at special occasions. Otherwise, she would need to buy a new proper dress, and that meant it would cost money. She also couldn't afford to wear a plain dress or her reputation, as well as her Organisation, would be ruined. Moreover, although Hecate knew all her expenses as long as she stayed in Japan were billed to the Organisation, she herself didn't like wasting money. Especially the Organisation's money. She once had been living a poor life, so she knew the value of money that sweats from hard work. Another reason is, if she ever becomes a spendthrift, she would definitely get a free sermon on virtues of saving from her superiors, mostly from Nyx, whom she already thought as her sister. She was also the same person who sent her the email this morning.

Hecate stood in front of the mirror and modeled the outfit she was wearing. She twirled her body a few times and the red dress with silver rose embroideries she wore followed the flow. Hecate then fixed her silver-blond hair. She didn't think of a suitable hairstyle so she just let her long hair cascading her back. On her face she put on the most basic make up she could use. Just a faint blusher on her cheeks, brown coloured eye shadow to give her eyes a smoky effect and a pale cherry blossom pink lip gloss. She also put on a spray of her favourite Ma Cherie perfume, given to her as a gift from Nyx on her birthday last year. Since her job was more to drenching in sweat rather than perfume, the bottle of her perfume was still half full.

The dinner was at eight o'clock and the clock in her room was showing half past seven sharp. Hecate thought she would come downstairs and meet Chairman Cross.

"Chairman Cross, I'm ready to go. Is the hotel far?" Hecate hurried downstairs, skipping a few steps skillfully along her descend and spoke to the figure wearing a dark suit and tie of the same colour.

Chairman Cross turned his attention from the window of the living room to Hecate. For a half a second he was awestruck by Hecate's beauty.

"Oh, y-yes." Then regaining his composure, he said, "Let's go. We didn't want to get trapped in a traffic jam."

"Okay."

Hecate hopped onto the car beside the driver's seat. "Oh? Kiryuu-san isn't coming with us?"

Chairman Cross sighed, "He said he'll come by himself later."

"Oh." Hecate looked disappointed. "Does he hate me? I've…never meet him before. Not even by chance." She questioned Chairman Cross innocently.

"Well…" Chairman Cross struggled to come out with an explanation that wouldn't make Zero look bad in Hecate's eyes. "He's…"

"Busy?" Hecate guessed. Chairman Cross tilted his head to the side, and sighed again. "Well, yeah, sort of." Chairman Cross said as he put the key in the ignition and drove away.

They then talked about a few other things such as Cross Academy, classes and cultures in Japan, to give Hecate an idea of how her school life would be while she stayed in Japan.

"Anyways, we're here."

"Oh." Hecate hadn't realized that they already arrived at their destination. It took less time than Hecate had estimated actually. Hecate lowered the car window and poked her head outside as the car swiftly parked into a parking space.

The hotel was indeed had the most beautiful architecture. The majestic building was a mix of Gothic and Victorian era architecture, painted in shades of grey and lit by orange neon lamps. There were also four clock towers that overlooked the city in each direction of where the main building that served as the hotel stood. Even the main entrance of the hotel was a big, antique door instead of modern sliding glass doors as the usual hotels nowadays. The parking lot meanwhile, although it wasn't very vast, was lined with shrubs of roses of various colours. Hecate stared and gaped, awestruck at the building.

Chairman Cross laughed nervously. "Sorry it's just an old hotel-"

"It's awesome!" Hecate chimed in. "The architecture reminds me of home." Hecate beamed and hopped off from the car. "Let's go Chairman Cross." She eagerly waved.

Zero gave his black suit the final touch grudgingly. Under his breath, he couldn't remember how many times had he been questioning the whole wide world why must he come to the stupid pointless dinner. Who would give damn about a hunter from Italy anyway? Zero snatched the gun on his bed – the new gun actually, not the Bloody Rose – and concealed it behind his coat. He thought it would be useful if there were bloodsuckers lurking around the gathering waiting to pounce on unaware victims - he could quench his barely controllable thirst. Zero walked out from the house after locking it and made his way to the hotel. He purposely went there on foot so that he would arrive late, when the dinner had already started and the crapping time, also known as "speeches", had ended.

The walk took him thirty minutes and by then, the dinner had long started. Zero stealthily joined the mass of crowds and went to where the foods and drinks were served. It was a good thing the foods and beverages were served buffet style or else he would have to force himself to attend a table near Chairman Cross and risked being hurled by strings of questions. He put a plateful of food in one hand and a glass of drink in another, went somewhere isolated from the people and started eating.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a crashing glass in the distance.

***

"Hecate, what do you think of Japan?" A beautifully dressed woman, in her early thirties, perhaps the wife of one of the hunters, asked politely, a warm smile on her face. She was holding a dainty glass wine in her right hand. She sipped the drink elegantly while waiting for Hecate to answer. Hecate first answered the woman's question with a smile before answering, "Yes, I love this place. The people here are nice. In fact, I've never expected to be welcomed…so warmly…upon my arrival here." Hecate carefully arranged her words, trying not to make any mistake.

However, the woman just laughed heartily at her response. "You're too tense! Just enjoy yourself and don't speak so formally - it's awkward." The woman patted Hecate on the shoulder with her other free hand, causing Hecate to blush. "And you're an easy blusher!" The woman said again, making Hecate's face even redder.

"Mm." Hecate agreed. She was an easy blusher. That was a great flaw for her whenever she had to put up an act. Her cheeks would definitely betray her.

A waiter walked past them carrying a tray of drinks. The woman quickly snatched a glass from the tray and held it out to Hecate. "Here, have a drink."

"T-Thanks…" Hecate held out her hand to reach for the glass. Just when she took hold of the glass, something bumped hard onto from her side. A running child had bumped onto her by accident.

"Oh!" Hecate gave a startled cry, almost losing her balance and accidentally let go of the glass she was holding.

_Crash!_

At once, the excited chatters and murmurs in the dining hall stopped and attention focused to Hecate, who instinctively got on her knee to pick up the glass, offering to help the waiter nearby who already came to collect the shards. Hecate suddenly felt self-conscious. She looked around and people were looking at her, whereas her hand still moved over to the shards of broken glass.

It was then Hecate's shoulders jerked in surprise. She had cut her finger and blood started to flow from her finger.

***

A strong, familiar scent washed over to Zero and he immediately stopped eating. The scent was somewhat…overwhelming. It was...the scent of _blood_.

A painful convulsion suddenly reverberated throughout his body. Zero gasped and stumbled back, nearly tripping his own feet. Fortunately, he was able to balance himself again and quickly discarded the plate of food he was holding, in fear he might drop it and attract attention towards him instead.

Zero breathed heavily, inhaling and exhaling sharply. _What was wrong with me? I've never been like this._ He thought."Ugh!" Zero whimpered, clutching his right hand and gripped it as tightly as he could - his veins had started to surface on his right arm all of a sudden, as if _something_ was going to burst its way out. "Give me a break…!" Zero hissed through clenched teeth. He reeled to the side and leaned against the cold wall to regain his composure. Meanwhile, through his eyesight that had become blurry due to pain, he looked at the direction where people gathered, whispering, talking, and looking at something. The spot the people congregated was exactly where the strangely seducing scent of blood had come from.

And Zero was awfully curious….and _thirsty_.

Staggering, he fought against himself to walk straight towards the crowd. His mind, on the other hand, raced to figure out where had he smelt this scent of blood before. He could remember it perfectly though, the velvety texture and the alluring…mouthwatering scent of the blood. It was all thanks to his heightened sense of smell after becoming a condemned bloodsucker.

Zero weaved through the crowds and what he saw finally, made his lavender eyes widened in shock at the person he saw. The person who had blood on her finger.

"You're…" Zero stared wide eyed, unblinkingly, at the girl in red dress crouching on the floor.

Hecate.

* * *

**Author's Note:** At last! Zero finally meets Hecate eye-to-eye. It took four chapters to make them meet! Anyways, I did think on drawing some of the scenes happening in this story but thinking that I can't draw Zero, I think I'll pass that idea. Hehe! Anyways, please read and review. And for those who reviewed, thank you very much! Love you guys!XD


End file.
